Pirates Don't Fall In Love
by Tashime
Summary: Captain Swan AU. Emma grew up with her parents in the Enchanted Forest like a true princess, but she was never satisfied with her royal life. She seeks adventure, and for that, she has her friend Captain Hook who takes her to different lands when she needs to unwind. This time, they are coming to our land, and everything will turn out different than expected. Rated T for now!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hi guys! So I know this would be my second fic on the works, but I just HAD to work on this one. I've had this idea for a couple of weeks, and I thought it'd be a lot of fun to write, so here we goooo!

Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 1**

Emma stroked her long, braided, golden hair as she looked up at the colorful skies from her balcony. The tower stood tall above the town, and she could see how the orange, pink and purple reflected on her kingdom, or what was soon to be hers.

Her own gown reflected the sky. Soft pastel pink and purples covered her body in a beautiful way, hugging her curves, and letting loose at her thighs, giving her freedom to move.

The princess cut at her chest gave space to a simple necklace that hung on her delicate neck while drooping at the middle with a tear-shaped diamond pendant. The lace sleeves covered her mid shoulders to a couple of inches past her elbows, and more fine and dainty jewelry hung from her wrists. A band clasped on her left ring finger was carved with intricate designs and carried precious stones in an array around a beautifully cut diamond.

She twisted the band around her finger, looking down at it. An almost invisible frown appeared on her face, gazing at the stones with sadness. Emma sighed, and let her hands drop to her sides, closing her eyes. She heard the door to he chambers open.

"Honey," called a sweet voice, "Are you in here?"

Emma shut her eyes tight, not expecting the queen to come see her.

"Yes," she replied. Her mother crossed the entertainment room and appeared at the arch, which gave entrance to her sleeping room. Snow's eyes, loving as always, found her standing by the terrace her Emma had always loved. She wore a simple chiffon gown with that allowed for her to move freely.

"I wanted to speak with you," her mother said softly. Emma knew what she would speak about, "Your father and I heard you told the maids you did not want to be bothered tonight. I know that you have been under stress lately. And I understand, I just want to ask you for one thing."

Emma rolled her eyes, "And what would that be mother?"

"For you not to disappear."

The blonde princess raised her eyebrows high, and chuckled, as if she was surprised and offended by the thought, "Why would you say that?"

"Because," Snow pleaded, "When things get difficult, you tend to run off on adventures that your father and I are not very comfortable with and tend not to approve of. And asking to be left on your own devices for a night is not calming to our nerves. You must not leave, especially not with him."

Emma shook her head, "I'm a grown woman," she argued, "You've no right to tell me where I can go, when, or with whom."

"Emma," Snow tried.

"No, no, I won't hear it. He takes care of me. We are friends. I've always come home safe and sound, haven't I?"

"That is not the point!" Snow said, "He's a pirate! You may have gotten home with only a few scratches in the past, but that does not mean you will always be safe with him!"

"You're just saying that because father dislikes him." She said, with a smirk on her lips. Snow sighed, covering her face with her hands.

Emma knew she was right; her mother did not dislike Hook. Her father did. And he always asked her mother to come and speak with Emma, because he could not say 'no' to his little princess.

"Either way," Emma continued, "I'm not going to run off."

Snow looked at her suspiciously. "Really?"

"I am not," Emma assured her. Her mother hesitated a moment longer, and then moved in for a hug. Emma hugged her back, and smiled. Her mother let go after a few moments, and nodded.

"You promise?" Snow asked. Emma nodded, with a soft smile on her lips.

"Okay, well I guess I should go then. Your father and I have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. Visiting King Phillip and Queen Aurora will be quite the task. The Queen has quite the temper."

Emma chuckled, "I know. Be sure to say hello to Jacob for me," Emma said softly.

Snow nodded, "He will be quite pleased to hear from you. Next time, you will come with us, alright?" Emma kept her smile simple, and just looked back her mother. Snow kissed her forehead and left the room, whispering goodnight to her daughter before she left.

Emma's shoulders collapsed as soon as she heard the door shut. She sighed and groaned, digging her fingers into her gown in frustration.

"You shouldn't lie to your mother, love." Came a thick, accented, male voice from her balcony. Startled, Emma swung around to find the handsome man in dark leather leaning on the balcony arch. She smiled a huge toothy grin and laughed. Her heart pounded at the sight of him. The tall, lean, but muscular man had his feet crossed, and a presuming stance, with half lifted eyes and slightly curled lips.

"It was a white lie! She won't find out that I am gone until she gets to the next kingdom. By then, We'll be far off."

"Well, I certainly hope so. I'd rather stay out of your family conflicts." He grinned, his blue eyes searching her face. Emma rolled her eyes, pursing her lips at him in disapproval.

"Are we ready?" He asked.

"Just let me change," She said.

"We don't have time," He replied, "The night guard will be out soon around

the castle walls. We have to climb down to the third floor balcony so we can—"

"I know what we have to do, Hook." She said, exasperated. "Alright, well, lets

head out then." Emma grabbed a medium-sized satchel that hung from her tea furniture and her thick black cloak folded over the table. She walked towards the balcony, ready to climb down the rocks.

"Emma, wait." He called. She turned her head to him, expectant. "The rope." He said, as he handed her the thick twine tied to the stone balcony rail. He froze for a few moments, staring down at her hand. She took it, confused, and threw it down, to the balcony on the floor below them, securing her bag before she grabbed it. He would have helped her, but Emma liked to do things by herself, and he liked that. He waited until she was down on her feet and she waved him to hurry. He slid down the rope with ease, and met her on the tiled floors. She smiled, and they proceeded to make their way through empty guest rooms and back way passages that only the royalty and high servants knew about. They finally reached a narrow set of stone stairs that swirled down the tower. There were no windows, so Emma took a torch from the wall and lit it with the fire ignited on the wall pit. They circled down the stairs for a few minutes until they reached an underground rainwater gutter and followed it out to the wall, where a small opening to the forest stood unguarded. Emma smiled slyly at Hook once they reached to outside of the wall, and they set out a fast pace west.

"How far out did you leave him?" Emma asked. Hook looked back at her briefly.

"A mile out." He responded.

"A mile? Why so far out?" She asked, not that she minded the walk. But it _was_ getting slightly harder to trudge through the forest in a long gown by the minute.

"Just to be safe. I don't want any of the bandits that hide out near the city to take him."

"Has that situation gotten worse?" She asked, as she stepped over a fallen branch.

"Wouldn't you know, heir to the throne?" He asked back, with thick black eyebrows raised. She rolled her eyes at him again, and shook her head. "It has been. But I haven't been here in a few months. Not since I met you at the lake."

"Oh, I see." She said softly, not really caring too much about the bandits. She remembered however, their last meeting at the lake, where for the first time, she had admitted to herself that maybe she saw Captain Hook as more than a friend.

His back had been to her as she approached the old red oak by Lake Moore. She called out to him softly, letting her cloak down, and he turned to her, with a serious look in his eyes. She had not seen him in almost half a year, and the joy she found within herself at his presence filled her to the brim, causing her to shiver, although she was hot from head to toe. Even when the circumstances were dire, her body was excited, her cheeks rosy, and her mind racing with happy thoughts at the sight of him. When she reached him. He embraced her tenderly but quickly, and she wished he would hold her longer since she had not seen him in so long. Even when Emma received letters often, she worried about him, and was scared that some day, the letters would stop.

"There he is," Hook said simply, walking through some brush. Emma's memories were interrupted when she saw the black stallion, spotted with white. A happy smile spread across her face and she almost ran to the horse, passing Hook, whose mouth curved as he saw the excitement of the girl.

Emma patted the horse's head, rubbing his forehead and nose lovingly. "I've missed you, Night Breeze."

"He has missed you as well, darling. I do not ride fast enough for him, it seems." He chuckled. Emma looked at Hook, with a slight smile on her face, then she walked to the side of the tall horse and using her left foot on the stirrup, she pushed her self up, and mounted him, accommodating herself as she went.

"Don't even think about it, love." Hook warned.

"I want to ride him!" She protested mischievously.

"I'm holding the reigns." He stated.

"Why? Are you scared I will go too fast?" she laughed heartily.

"I'm not scared," he scoffed, "You'll get lost."

Emma laughed again, "I will not!"

"Would you like to bet?" He grinned, "You may be the fastest rider I've met, but your sense of direction is less than useful, love."

Emma sat quietly on the saddle, pressing her lips together. She would not admit it was true. Not to him. After her small pause, the pirate laughed, quickly mounted Night Breeze and Emma made space for him to ride in front of her.

As he situated himself on the horse, Emma looked back and up. In the not-so-far distance stood her tower, attached to the massive castle she had lived in since she could remember. In grey stone, but lit up in love, stood her room, her belongings, her home. But she was ready to give it up a little while to visit another land. Her father would be furious when he found out she had gone, but he would wait for her return, and when she did, he would love her just the same, if not more.

"Emma," Hook called. Her head turned at the sound of his voice, and she looked at him, his head slightly turned back, with lips parted. She tried to hide a smile, but it was no use. Being close to him had always made her giddy, though lately she could feel it tenfold.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you ready?" he inquired. She nodded, "Hold on." He said quietly, and motioned Night Breeze to move. The animal started walking but soon he was galloping down a narrow path, and though he was fast, the ride was smooth, and Emma held on to the pirate calmly, enjoying every second of wind and forest air in her face. After a few minutes, they slowed, and paced themselves at a fast walk on the horse.

They rode for about three hours in mostly silence. Emma was so comfortable with Hook, she did not feel the need to fill the silence with irrelevant words. He finally slowed down when they reached a forked trail.

"We have not been in this part of the Enchanted forest in a couple of years," Emma stated in wonder. "Are we going to see Anton?"

"He wanted to see you before we left. Besides, I've no magic beans to travel with." Hook replied.

Down the road, Emma could see the familiar tavern she had once been saved in by two men she now cared for immensely. One of them was so close, she could smell the sea on him. Her eyes fixated on Hook's hands, where all the rings he wore glimmered and shined on the moonlight. She looked at his left ring finger, and found nothing there. She was not surprised. He had not worn one on that finger from before the day they had met on this very spot. She gazed down at her own left hand, where the fancy band still hugged her finger. Her brow immediately creased, and she pulled her hands back behind Hook's torso. She had been so ready to depart with the pirate, she had forgotten to take her jewelry off. Including the damned ring.

Trying not to make the move too obvious, she slipped the circlet of stones off, and tried to slip it in a pocket on her cloak, but was startled when Hook spoke.

"Are you such a fool that you think I would not see it?" He said quietly, stopping the horse in front of a tying post. Her stomach dropped, and she felt nauseous. She could not respond. "I guess you are."

The pirate dismounted the horse, and headed for the tavern. She covered her face with her hands and beat herself up for being so naïve. Of course he would notice! He was King of detail. But what could she do now? Obviously he was not ready to talk about it, and she was not either. She sighed, and dismounted the horse, covering her head and clothes with the heavy black cloak. She was hot, but had no choice.

She followed Hook inside, and found him heading for a table in the back of the tavern where a large man sat. She smiled to herself, forgetting her embarrassment from earlier and walked to it as well.

"Emma," the man smiled at her, she lowered her cloak and her radiant hair shone through. "My friend!" They embraced shortly, and he took her shoulders, pushing her back tenderly to look over her.

"Anton," She responded, "How are you?"

"Could not be better," He smiled, "You've grown!"

Emma laughed, "Have I?"

Anton nodded, and gestured for her to take a seat. She passed by Hook on her way to the wooden bench, he did not look at her. Instead, he smiled, a genuine smile at Anton and shook his hand, patting his shoulder with the other.

"It's been a while," Anton protested, "Why haven't you two travelled lately?"

The princess looked at Hook expectantly.

"There have been a few obstacles, but the lady here _pleaded_ me to come and rescue her. It seems her royal life has gotten the best of her." He replied, looking down at his hands while he licked his lips. Anton laughed.

"Doesn't it always? She's wild at heart. Not meant to be a princess."

"Shhhh!" Emma complained, "Would you like to have to explain to the guards what you're doing with me?"

Anton laughed once more, "No one will bother you here Emma. Everyone is too drunk to notice."

It was true, the noise of the tavern was composed of inebriated men singing, laughing, yelling, and just making fools of themselves with the brew in their hands. Emma calmed herself, and relaxed a bit, but it did not last for long.

Anton and Hook spoke briefly about trivial things, while Emma commented here and there without much substance. She was too worried about the fact that Hook had seen the ring. Her mind raced, but she could not progress in her thoughts. She could not be sure if he even cared what the ring meant. Either way, she was still not ready to talk about it.

"Here it is," Anton said, as he handed a small fabric sack to Hook. He took it with no hesitation, and stashed it in his vest pocket. "Now be careful, I've been hearing bandits are out to catch those who carry the beans. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them followed you out."

"No one knows who you are here," Emma said.

"You never know what others do, Emma." Anton responded. She nodded. Anton had certain wisdom about him.

"We will stay the night." Hook told Anton.

"Good idea. We would not want to risk the health of a princess. It is too dangerous in the kingdom lately. Especially at night."

Hook agreed with Anton. Emma could not find words to say that would add anything special to the conversation. She had heard her father talking to the head of the guard often, but never anticipated that it was so dangerous outside the castle lately.

After some drinks, and good laughter, Anton told them about the land they were planning to travel to. Weird place, with tall metal buildings, much noise, and strange things. He told them about his friend Nymn, who resided in this other land, and would meet them to brief them before they took off on their adventure.

"He likes gold, so he was pleased to hear you have plenty of it." Anton added.

"We will pay him well." Emma replied.

"That depends on how good his briefing is." Hook stated. Anton nodded in agreement.

They drank and laughed some more, the wench would fill their cups when empty, and around midnight, Anton said his goodbyes. Hook procured a room for them, not wanting to draw attention by renting two, and they proceeded up to the Inn.

"Why not two?" Emma asked.

"You're safer if you stay with me." He stated simply and quite brusquely. She frowned.

"I'm in no need of protection, Hook."

"Says you," he replied as they entered the room. Emma closed the door behind her, and she hung her cloak on the hat rack.

"You know I don't."

"Does it matter? I'll sleep on the bloody floor." He argued.

"I'm glad you weren't expecting to sleep on the bed," she scoffed.

The pirate grunted and headed to a soft chair. He sank in it, and relaxed, sighing as he leaned his head back. Emma did the same on the bed, and covered herself with blankets. Though they had not travelled too far, the pair were exhausted, and quickly relaxed to the point of almost sleep.

"Killian?" Emma called softly, as she felt herself relax in near sleep.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I'm sorry for hiding it from you." She said, sleepily.

"I know, love," he responded, just as tired. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi guys! So some of you asked me some questions. Most of your questions you'll be getting an answer to soon. I will address Emma's age (yes, she is younger, if you haven't noticed, she is a little immature) and their backstory eventually, so hold on and keep following the story, because there is still juicy goodness to be had!

**Chapter 2**

Emma woke to the sounds of footsteps on the creaking wooden floors of the room and the scent of bread. She stretched, and opened her eyes slowly. Hook stood by a very simple, and probably unstable table as he set some things down.

"Morning, princess." He said simply, not bothering to look at her. Her lips unintentionally curved upward at the sound of his voice, and she responded with a sleepy moan.

"I've got us some things before we head out."

"What'd you get?" She asked, as she sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Bread, dry meat, and some clothes." He responded.

"Clothes?"

"Yes. For you. You need to hide that jewelry and change that dress. Some men caught sight of you yesterday."

"I thought everyone was too drunk to notice." She replied, facetiously. Hook failed to respond, he simply laid out the clothes, and left the room.

Emma knew she should hurry, but she decided to take her time. She took off the dirtied gown and folded it neatly, slipping it into her satchel, and hiding all the jewelry within a pocket of it on the inside fabric. She then pulled up the brown leather pants and adjusted the belt to her waist, dusting off the fine pair. She slid the hide boots on her feet, and finally buttoned a long-sleeved white shirt on her. She noticed her shirt was sort of see-through, and she could see some of the patterned lace of her undergarment, but Emma being… Well, her 20 year-old and adventurous self, smiled and shook it off, feeling attractive.

As she gathered her things, while munching on a piece of fresh bread, a knock resounded on the door and she authorized entry.

"What's taking you so long, woman?" Hook asked, one of his eyebrows higher than the other, Emma turned, with her cloak hanging from her arm and her satchel from her hand, to defend herself but then she saw the blank, undecipherable look on the pirates face. As she chewed another piece of dried meat, he examined her with slightly narrowed eyes, he inhaled as he looked upward and licked his lips nervously, turning on his heels.

"Lets go!" He called, "Wear the damned cloak."

Emma frowned confused and shook her head, following the tall man. His temper was short this morning. They reached the bottom of the stairs and headed out the door. Night Breeze was munching on some feed she assumed Hook had hung on the tying post. Hook picked up the sac and tied it, then attached it to their belongings on the saddle. He mounted the tall stallion with such ease that Emma was almost jealous. He extended his hand to help her up, but she ignored it and used the stirrups to push herself up. She swung the cloak around her when she felt the cool morning air hit her exposed skin, and then placed her hands around his waist.

Somehow, just then, she felt just right. She felt a sense of belonging, but she could not understand why. Was it because she was on her horse? Or because she was close to the pirate?

Hook hit his heels gently against Night Breeze's abdomen and the horse moved around the pole, walking towards the road. It was silent for a few minutes, and then Emma spoke.

"Why are you so irritable?"

Hook inhaled slowly. "I'm just trying to get us out of here."

"Why?" Emma persisted.

The man pressed his lips together and kept his eyes on the road, trying to think of a way in which he could simply get her off the subject, but she was ahead of him.

"The men you mentioned last night, were they _his_?"

"I cannot say." He responded plainly.

"Well, what do you _think_?" She insisted. She was not going to let him get away with any secrets.

"I think this is better left for another time." He said. He was not going to let her know how much danger he was really in.

"Why are you hiding things from me?" Emma said, fire lighting in her belly.

"Why are you hiding things from _me?_" Hook asked, as he turned his head halfway to look at her sideways. He was talking about the ring. Emma pressed her lips together.

"I apologized for that last night." She said, but Hook did not respond.

He looked forward once again. He had refused to let the ring upset him, it was none of his concern, and besides, he knew she would tell him when the time came, so what it did it matter?

But it did matter. His stomach had dropped when he had first seen the ring. When she took the rope back at the tower. He had tried so hard to act like everything was normal, but it was not. This trip would be different, and he knew it. It would be the last of them.

How could he not find himself upset by the fact that she would be married? She would not be able to see him any more. Not even letters would be acceptable. If he was lucky, he would get word from her here or there, in subtle hints, but never another trip, never another meeting, or another letter. Never Emma. Not again.

Hook knew he could not let it affect him, for the girl was only a friend, and he should be happy for her. Surely her parents had not chosen some sort of ogre to marry her off to. No, he knew the King and Queen. They were noble beings, _too_ noble, and that's when Hook realized that Emma could not be forced to marry, she would have chosen on her own to do so, because her father would never give away his little princess unless she asked to be let go.

The anger in the pirate stirred like a tornado, and he felt the need to hit, shatter, or break something, but he rode calmly on the horse, uncomfortable in the silence that was usually so peaceful between them. He shifted, and straightened, but the ire would not subside. His heart was racing and his face was flushed.

Who the man was, he did not know. He also did not know if cared to find out, for he realized he might slay the fool if he did.

Emma's arms were around his waist as they rode faster through the woods, coming closer to the coast were the Jolly Roger was. He almost ran Night Breeze to a gallop to distract himself with the rough ride, then Emma spoke.

"Why are you going so fast?" She questioned, holding on tighter.

The pirate felt her embrace and was encouraged to go faster, so he did. He clicked his heels on the horse, and the sped through the forest, while the princess behind him held tighter to him, pressing her body on his and breathing on his neck as they both felt the wind in their faces.

Emma, though confused, enjoyed the speed at which they galloped to the Jolly Roger and a smile spread across her face. She could not care about anything else in that moment except for the fresh air on her face, and his scent in her nose.

It seemed then, that they got to the coast too fast, for they were both enjoying the closeness between them. Hook slowed to a trot, and then to a tight walk on the stallion when the ship became visible. They reached the rowboat and Emma climbed down first.

"What will we do with Night Breeze?" She asked as she patted the horse's back.

"Smee is waiting inside. He'll take care of him while we're gone." He responded while he dismounted the animal. "He'll wait here until Smee comes for him."

Emma nodded and climbed on to the small craft and waited for Hook to follow. When he boarded, they rowed together until they reached the Jolly Roger, and climbed up a side ladder. Smee greeted them with great delight, and had a small private talk with Hook while Emma headed down to her usual room.

She entered the small but comfortable cabin and dropped her belongings on the bed along with herself. She laid there for a few minutes, remembering the ride she just had with Hook, and smiled to herself, turning sideways.

There was a knock at the door and then Hook entered slowly. "Smee is gone. He'll take night breeze to Anton's summer home and stay there until we return."

"You talked to Anton about it?" She asked, not too concerned. Hook nodded. "Well, shall we head out?"

"To sea, yes." He replied.

"Why not just drop the bean right here?" She questioned, sitting up on the matress.

"If we drop it here, someone can see us leave and follow us through the portal." He responded, "If we head out to sea, no one will see us drop the bean out there."

"Why are you being so cautious?" She inquired. The evasiveness was getting to be obnoxious, she was determined to find out what was going on this time.

"That is not your business, love." Said the pirate.

"But it is," she said, upset, as she stood from the bed.

"Don't press me, princess." He warned.

"I will press you until you answer me, Killian." She was completely serious now. He could see her anger and frustration. He stuck his tongue on the inside oh his cheek while he inhaled in attempt to gain patience, but he knew she would not let it go now.

"It's complicated, lass."

"Well, I have nothing but time for you to explain," she crossed her arms. Killian shook his head and rolled his eyes as he started down the hallway, Emma followed.

"Well?" She endured.

"It's Rumplestiltskin. He knows I'm in the Enchanted Forest. He's been following me. Us." He finally said.

"I knew it," she said, as he walked up the stairs to deck. "Why didn't you go back to Neverland?"

"You asked me to come," he said, chuckling at the ridiculousness of his excuse.

"Well, I could have come to see you there."

"Emma, please," he mumbled the words, as he got the sails ready. Emma helped unknowingly and out of habit.

"No, Hook." She said, angry, "You risked your life meeting me at Lake Moore months back, and had I known the Dark One knew you were here, I never would've asked for you to come again."

"Well, you did, and I came to get you."

"You could have told me no." She spat.

Hook had it with her immaturity; she had no idea what he was afraid of. "How could I?!" He responded, "He intercepted our letters!"

"What?" She was taken aback. Why would the Dark One be interested in their stupid letters?

"He would have come to get you if I didn't." He said, with anger and defeat in his voice. Emma just looked at him. Her mind was so full of thoughts; she couldn't comprehend any of them.

"Why would he come get me? My parents bowed to make no more deals with him." her voice reflecting her confusion.

The pirate growled in irritation and spoke as calmly as he could, "He doesn't want your parents princess, he wants me."

Her eyes widened in comprehension. Rumpelstiltskin wanted her as an advantage over the man that stood in front of her. Maybe he wanted to take her like he took Milah from Killian. But this situation was different, Emma and Hook were not lovers. They were just friends. So, why the Dark One's sudden interest?

They finished setting up the ship in silence and began sailing to open waters. Hook stood at the helm while Emma leaned on the prow of the ship. She took deep breaths, letting the smell of the sea fill her, and relax her. No matter what the Dark One wanted with her, they were out on Hook's turf now. He could not haunt them here.

What seemed like an hour passed, and Emma looked back at Hook, steering his magnificent vessel. She smiled to herself when she saw him looking relaxed and at ease. She walked across the boat and climbed the stairs to the helm, reaching the man calmly.

"I've missed this," she told him, standing by him as they looked forward.

"Have you, now?" He said, as he grinned at her sideways. She smiled at him and nodded. "Would you like to give me a break here?" he signaled to the wheel.

"Why not?" she said. They switched roles and he breathed in the sea.

"How far in?" She questioned.

"Maybe another hour."

"Would you like to rest beforehand?" Emma asked him.

"And miss a princess being a pirate? Not for all the life in me, love." He laughed heartily. She smiled once again. His laughter comforted her.

She let go of the steering wheel and leaned back on the wood of the ship, looking at him. He looked back at her and raised his eyebrows.

"What lass, has the cat got your tongue?" he mumbled.

"No. Just enjoying the normal Hook." She replied. He grinned at her.

"Darling, there is no such thing as a normal Hook. There is just Hook."

"Oh, really?" she chuckled, "What's he like? Good tempered and nice to every soul?"

"Just devilish," he said, raising a mocking eyebrow. "Just plain old ill-behaved."

"What kind of mischievous things does Captain Hook do in his spare time?" she teased him.

"Oh, you know, rob ships, steal brides, break hearts." He answered light-heartedly. She laughed, with a hand on her cheek.

"Oh my, wouldn't I like to meet this devil!" she commented sarcastically.

They laughed for minutes more, snickering at silly puns, and attacking each other in jest. Somehow, within the jokes, the pair had forgotten the distance and ended up next to each other, their arms touching.

"Are you watching where we're going?" Asked Emma.

"No, I thought you were, captain." He grinned.

"I don't have eyes on the back of my head, Hook."

"Oh, well, that's a surprise, lass! Let me look, I'm pretty sure I've seen something back there."

Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes, putting her hand underneath the heavy and wide braid, lifting it to reveal the back of her neck. Hook gazed at it, and felt a sudden rush of heat through his body. The insignificant, smooth, and soft section of naked skin made him tighten up inside. He looked Emma's face and she seemed to have missed his reaction. Or had she?

"I was wrong. I don't see anything, lass." He said and almost turned away when he felt her hand on his arm. Feeling his breath on the back of her neck gave her chills, and without thinking she had touched him in a desperate attempt to remain close.

He looked back her light green eyes, and as the sun shone in the sky, he saw her hair glimmer and her skin glow. She was so beautiful he could not believe it. When had she grown so much? She had been a girl when he met her. Now she stood, walked, and behaved, for the most part, like a woman. Her pink lips were slightly parted and he could not read the simple expression on her face. At first, he thought it was some kind of empathy, but that made no sense, how could she put herself on his shoes, when she was so clueless of what he tried to keep at bay daily. The thoughts he tried to refute when he saw her, when he thought of her. When he saw that damned ring.

He pulled away leisurely, and placed his hand on her cheek. She leaned into it, searching his face. His stormy blue eyes bore into her soul like no other had done before. She was young but she knew that this man standing in front of her was singular. The way he made her feel was uncanny, unreal, but yet, he also made her feel so vividly perfect. And when he touched her, like he was now, she felt as if she could melt in his warmth, and sing until the sky fell around them.

His heat was stolen too fast when he pulled his hand back and started down the stairs.

"Hook," Emma called. He did not turn back. "Hook!"

She followed him down and caught his arm with her gentle hands. He turned to look at her.

"Don't run from me." She pleaded.

"I can't stay, Emma."

"Why?" she asked sincerely.

He just looked at her with apologies in his eyes, because if there was one heart he did not want to break, it was hers.

"Are you afraid?" She questioned bluntly. His brow creased and he covered it with his hand, while she held on to the cold metal hook at the end of his arm.

"Look at me," she requested. And he did. He faced her completely. She was no girl, and at this moment, it was confirmed, she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever set eyes on.

Emma leaned forward and set her lips upon his, setting both her hands on his face and pulling him down gently. He was surprised, but quickly relaxed into the kiss, and he pulled her close smoothly.

She pulled slightly away from him and looked into his eyes. "Is this what the mighty Captain is afraid of?"

He gazed at her silently and a slim grin slowly formed on his lips. "I'm not afraid of anything, darling. It's this common sense of mine that holds me back."

She smiled and kissed him again softly and quickly. "Lets head out on our adventure, and we'll think rationally later." She said, as she bit her bottom lip.

**A/N:** Okay so I know it was a little much to take in, but I'm going to explain some things right now so there is not too much confusion. Yes, Captain Hook is afraid of love because he does have the same back story as in OUAT, so you can tell that he can't truly trust himself with it yet.

About Emma, she's grown up with her parents in the Enchanted Forest like she should have. She's young and adventurous, so she's NOT afraid of love. If she seems a little forward and blunt in this matter, that's because she is. Imagine a well-taken care of (not homeless or orphaned) Emma pre-Neal. Ah? Wouldn't she be different? Yeah, that's how I'm portraying her.

If you have any more questions, let me know! I'll try to answer them when I can. R&R guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The wind blew hard towards the shore, and it was not long before Emma could see the tall metal structures in the distance. Her eyes were wide, and full of shock. How could any man build such tall contraptions? It looked scary, but amazing and it was exactly like the picture.

"Can I see it again?" Emma asked Hook, reaching her hand back, unwilling to take her eyes off of the landscape before them, but forcefully removing them. He handed her a small scroll of paper, it fit in her fist perfectly. She withdrew her hand, taking a good look at the horizon. The fog was thick, since it was early in the morning, but she could still pick out each edifice out of the haze. She pulled on the small paper's ends with both her hands, and took a good look at the picture drawn so delicately in it. The shore looked exactly how it was pictured. Her eyes went back and forth between the painting on the scroll and the actual horizon. A great green statue came into view more clearly, as they approached. Emma was stunned.

"How did you know where to go?" Emma whirled around to face Hook with wide, curious eyes.

"I know my bearings," He replied with a simple shrug, his eyes searching her face and finding all of the things that made him care for the girl.

"In the Enchanted Forest, not here." She said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"We passed through at the same exact position as we were in the other world. I just needed a map and a destination."

Emma raised her eyebrows and smiled in approval, as if the pirate was the smartest man she'd ever met. The most clever certainly. She looked forward again into the hazy horizon and her mind filled with wonder. Hook stood at the helm, maneuvering the ship through the closing land. They were heading to a harbor, where small and big white ships alike, were anchored. They looked different, made of materials other than wood. Emma could not think of another material that could float out on the ocean. Metal usually would not.

Odd lights, much brighter than lamps, welcomed them to the port, where the princess and the pirate set to work to tie their ship at the end of the dock. Emma was so confused and fascinated by the peculiar things, shining so brightly even in the morning gleam. Not many people passed by the wooden dock, but a few fast cars, which scared Emma at first, zoomed by while Emma tied the last ropes. Hook gathered their most important belongings on the deck, and waited for a few minutes, searching the wharf.

A small man, smaller than Emma, jogged up to the ramp of the ship, lowered by Hook with Emma's help. He waited cautiously as he called, "Killian? Killian Jones?"

Hook nodded, surprised that the man would call him by his real name, but not criticizing it. Emma gazed at the man with curiosity. He was fair skinned, with light curly hair that was trimmed short. His eyes were a dark brown, and his face a little too red. He was thin, and weak-looking, almost gaunt. He took it upon himself to walk onto the ship with an air of prudence and wariness until Hook gave him the okay with a curt nod.

"I'm Nymn. I'm sure Anton told you about me?" He said, with a faint grin, as he stretched his hand to shake the pirate's. Emma examined the pair, noting that Hook looked as if he was towering over Nymn, making him look ever more proud and handsome than he naturally was. She smiled covertly to herself.

Hook shook the man's hand promptly and with strength, keeping it short. "That he did."

"Well, in these parts I go by Nick," he offered with a nervous tone, "Easier for people to remember."

"Pleased to meet you Nick," Emma said, offering a reassuring smile. The man nodded and smiled back at the princess, observing how beautiful and radiant she was, even after what he thought could have been a long journey.

"As am I, your majesty." Nick said, not sure if he should bow.

"Emma is fine," she told him, wanting to get rid of the obnoxious title. He nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'd hate to be rude, but do you have everything together? We don't have much time," he said, "I'm afraid I've other errands to run, and I only have a certain amount of time to brief you."

The words sparked Emma's excitement. They were on their adventure, and soon, they would be free to roam. Her blood ran electrified through her veins, as her heart started speeding, thinking of what wonders she could see in this world. She looked around as she heard Hook reply to Nick in the background.

"I've got you a permit and we rented the space… No, they wouldn't board… Yeah, it's… contract… quite expensive…"

Emma could hardly make out the conversation behind her, distracted by the view of the majestic statue on an island across the water.

"What is that?" Emma asked, interrupting the conversation behind her. Both men looked at her, Hook rolled his eyes and Nick chuckled. "That huge statue, who is she?"

"That's Lady Liberty, a tribute to freedom for the people of this country. She holds that torch in her hand, so that the hungry and weak can come search for freedom of opportunity under her light." Nick explained, almost dreamily.

A huge smile spread across Emma's face. She swirled to look at Hook, with magic and enchantment in her eyes. Her excitement was almost tangible, and the pirate couldn't help but to grin at her enthusiasm with a slight shake of his head. She swirled around again, to take a look at other things that captured her attention, her eyes darting from place to place, as the men gathered their things.

"Lass," Hook called, "Are you coming to actually learn about it, or would you rather stare at it?"

She almost jumped at his call, and ran towards him, taking her satchel from him hook, where it hung for her to grab. She followed Nick down the ramp, and Hook tailed, a small, brown, leather backpack hung over his shoulder. They walked for a few minutes to a blue car, and Nick opened the door for both of them on the passenger side. Emma entered promptly, but Hook hesitated slightly. Nick tried to hold a chuckle in, knowing full well that the pirate was not his friend, and it was not in his best interest to offend him. The foreigners looked around the car, trying to make sense of it, until Nick showed them their seatbelts. When he started the car, Hook jumped slightly, and Emma looked at around as if trying to find an animal that would make such a noise.

Nick, pressing his lips together to hold in his amusement, drove the car out of the parking lot, passing a sign that read _Liberty Harbor Marina_. They spoke little as Nick drove through the streets of the city, passing small buildings and tall ones. Hook studied everything in detail, trying to take everything in, while Emma took it all in with wonder and enthusiasm. The roads were mainly empty, a few cars here and there at the beginning, but once the reached the road that led into the long tunnel, the traffic wound up. Once the car reached ground level again, the buildings surrounded the road unlike before, making Hook feel almost claustrophobic.

Eventually the car made it to a garage, and was parked in an underground level. Their baggage was light, and Nick led them on foot the rest of the way. They soon found an amazing amount of people, lights everywhere, and music everywhere. Both Hook and Emma found themselves overwhelmed, but amazed at the magical surroundings. The group somehow found their way to their hotel, and a kindly gentleman, who eyed Hook suspiciously, gave them the keys to their rooms.

After an odd trip in a moving box, they reached their floor. Emma's room was next to Hook's. They entered hers first, as she dropped of her belongings on the wide bed and took a look around the space. There was a desk, a bath… and other things Emma was yet to comprehend or understand. A giant picture frame hung on the wall across from her bed, but it was black and solemn, and Emma couldn't understand the point to it. Assuming things would be explained sooner or later, Emma asked Nick to take them to Hook's room, which mirrored Emma's exactly. They explored the room all the same as Hook carefully placed his belongings on a chair in the far corner of the room and nodded in approval.

A knock on the door startled them all, and Nick's eyes lit up.

"My sister!" He announced, turning back to open the door. A petite woman stood at the doorway, looking almost exactly like Nick. She had vast curly hair, but her face was gaunt and meek all-the-same. She smiled radiantly at both Hook and Emma, who looked at each other, and then entered the room without invitation.

"Greetings, foreigners! My name is Nalia," She bowed profusely. Though Nalia looked like her brother she was the complete opposite, Emma noted. Hook raised a brow in inquiry.

"I'd like to welcome you to New York City, capital of the world! Though not quite literally, but pretty much." She mused. "Anyway, I'm here to brief you, or rather, grant you my knowledge of the world."

Emma placed her delicate hand over her lips to hide the urge to laugh, she liked the rambunctious woman. "I'm glad you're here. I'm eager to learn."

"And learn you shall, my child!" She almost shouted, throwing one of her hands up in the air dramatically. She took a few steps forward, studying the couple in front of her, recognizing the hesitance in Hook's eyes. "Killian, right?" she pointed in his direction. Emma turned her head to look at him.

"Yes," he said, and before he could say anymore, Nalia interrupted.

"Captian Hook!" She accused him, "Your moniker shall not be used in this land."

He narrowed his eyes, and Nalia shot a blazing smile his way. "Now, sit, sit! I have much to teach you, and only a few minutes."

"A few minutes?" Emma probed, as she sat on the edge of the bed. How could they learn everything they needed to know to get around in just a few minutes? Hook did not look pleased or comfortable with the woman or her words, but he resisted the urge to interrogate the strange lady. Something told him to have patience, and his questions would be answered.

"It might not even take that long!" She responded, then looked back at Nick. "Come brother! Let us do our duty."

"Nalia, tone it down a little, would ya?" He said, irritated and embarrassed.

"Nonsense. Come here and do what we're supposed to do. That's why we're getting paid, now get your butt over here."

Hook gazed at Emma, confused but not letting it show. He was taken by surprise when Nalia pressed her hands to the sides of his face, facing up at him. His eyes seemed to flash and widen, a few seconds passing before Nalia freed him, and he stumbled back, falling to the floor.

Emma rushed to him, shrieking as he fell.

"What the…" Hook muttered. Nalia smiled wildly.

"I told you to sit down!" She laughed, "Do you understand it all? Do you have any questions?" She asked.

Emma frowned, looking from Nalia to Hook, trying to help him up.

"I think that pretty much covers it," he responded, a bit stunned, and sat on the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck as he straightened up, unsure of what to think.

"What-" Emma began, but was cut short when Nick placed his hands on her face, as Nalia had done with Hook.

It was as if the new world's information flooded her senses, and what were seconds seemed like long minutes while Nick's knowledge crept into her brain. Simple things, like how to turn lights on, what electricity did, what it was, how to flush a toilet and use a faucet, all made sense to Emma now, and the more complex things, like how to drive a car, how to use the internet, how to use a cellphone, all connected to Emma's common sense. This world's common knowledge was now hers, and it was amazing and striking at the same time.

"Wow," she whispered, still sitting on the bed, using her hands for support.

"Wow is right, sister." Nalia said, winking at the princess.

"How did you do that?" She asked Nick, her eyes fluttering.

"There isn't much magic in this world," he responded shyly, "but what I can use, I use on this. It's a…"

"Special talent." Nalia finished for him. "We've had it since we were born. Everything we've learned, thoughts, memories, and all of that can be transferred."

"Impressive." Hook confessed. Nick half smiled, and he looked at Emma with what seemed like an apologetic look for touching her without her permission.

"Well, like I said, we only have a few minutes, so here's the deal: There's a gold sale down a few streets. You can call and ask the receptionist for specifics. Sell the coins you have, trust me, you'll get enough, for the common currency. Call us," she handed them two cellphones, "And we'll come get our share. If you need any more services, it'll cost you extra, but we'll be here by the end of your trip to help you get back safely to wherever you came from."

"Running a business here, you know?" Nick muttered as if ashamed that his sister would be so blunt. Emma nodded. Nalia handed Emma a folded sheet of paper and closed her hand around it.

"Here's our total. Call us when you have the money. No more than two days from now. Alright?"

"We'll call you," said Hook.

"Sounds good," Nalia responded. "We'll have to get going. You two lovebirds have fun in the big apple!" She said, with a wave of her hand, waltzing across the room, pulling Nick along. He gave them a shy wave, and closed the door behind him.

"The big apple?" Emma said, looking at Hook in perplexity.

"I guess we did have a question after all." He said, laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I know it has been a while, so I'm actually going to try to post more often before the actual premiere of OUaT comes out. I wanna get to at least a certain point before that happens.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think & if you like it, let your friends know about it :3 Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! I said I was going to update before the premiere... and it's been 3 weeks, so I sincerely apologize, but my muse hates me. But anyways, here you go! There IS SMUT in this chapter towards the end, so if you don't like to read that kind of thing, just skip the last part. I am changing the rating of the fic to M (: I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The hot water ran over her hair, wetting every inch of Emma's body. She sighed in contentment as she shampooed her long blonde tresses and felt the warmth of the water envelop her completely. She took her time, but eventually finished showering, and wrapped herself in a soft towel provided by the hotel. She dried her hair as best she could with another white, and fluffy towel and stepped out to the bedroom. She then realized that all she had to wear were her tattered dress from trekking in the forest, and her dirty, sweaty pants from riding Night Breeze and their journey here. A frown formed on her flawless features and she sighed again, this time in disappointment. Which clothes would be more appropriate to wear in this world? At least until she got a hold of some new outfits.

"What's taking you so long, woman?" Came a knock at the door that startled her. It was Hook. Of course.

"Uhm, just a moment," she replied, her shoulders sinking.

"Just let me in, lass. What are you doing anyway?" He inquired, impatiently. Emma knew he could not stay in one place for too long, especially while knowing new adventures waited for him outside. She pressed her lips together and decided on the leather trousers and the white blouse.

"I'm getting dressed, pirate." She said, hoping this would delay his eagerness.

"Well, then, with more reason, let me in, love. Maybe I could lend a hand?" He said from outside. She could hear the smug grin in his voice, and she chuckled. She finished getting dressed quickly, not bothering to reply. Within a couple of minutes she was opening the door, her hair still wet and soaking through the already see-through blouse she wore. Hook looked at her and clenched his jaw. He took two steps forward and she backed away to let him in. He closed the door behind him.

"You might want to change shirts," he said, solemnly. It took every ounce of strength in him not to look at her and devour her with his eyes. The damned girl was gorgeous, and the way she looked at him drove him mad.

"Oh," she said, looking down at her shirt. "Well, it's just water, it will dry."

'Oh, here she goes,' Hook thought. He shook his head and cast her a sideways glance. Her face was softened by an easy smile, and she knew why he was upset.

"Did you see the girls out in the square?" Emma questioned, Hook looked confused. "They were barely wearing anything! Their skirts showed practically the whole length of their legs! And one of them was wearing a dress that barely covered anything." She chuckled.

"Well, you're a princess, not one of the slags out there," He teased.

"HA! You know me, if I _could_, I wouldn't wear clothes." She laughed, teasing him back.

"Well, that's a sight to see," He raised a curious eyebrow at her. She smacked him softly over the shoulder, shaking her head slightly with a smile on her lips. "We should get moving," She said. "I can't wait to buy new clothes!"

Hook laughed when he saw her eyes light up with excitement. That was one pastime girls shared in every realm, their love for shopping. Especially this princess.

Without waiting any more, Emma grabbed her purse off the bed and rushed out the door in anticipation. The pair headed to a pawn shop first, the one Nick and Nalia had told them about. The trade for common currency was easy, and next they headed to the shops near their hotel.

* * *

Emma tried on what seemed millions of outfits, and Hook felt out of place with his pirate garb, though confident in himself, he had to admit the glances he was getting were anything but friendly, or welcome.

"Why don't you go look for some clothes?" She said, in between changes. He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you liked the way I dressed, princess." He said, thinking about it.

"Well, when we're at sea, yes, but we're in New York." She explained behind the door, "Besides, Jeans wouldn't look too bad on you."

Hook smirked, and stood from the chair where he sat, "I'll do your majesty a favor then." He heard her laugh as he walked over to the stairs, heading up towards the men section. A few minutes passed by, and Hook still could not understand the sizing chart for men in this world. He stared at the chart helplessly until someone touched his back gently.

"Having some trouble?" Emma's soft voice came. He grinned, turning to she her holding at least three bags of merchandise.

"What the bloody hell does 30 by 30 mean?" He said, raising an eyebrow at her. "Why did you buy so many clothes?"

"We're going to be here for a while, might as well be prepared!" Emma responded cheerfully. He shook his head slightly, laughing at her. She walked past him, to look at the pants behind him. "You'll just have to try them on."

Hook immediately groaned. "Why are women so infuriating? I am comfortable in my clothes, Emma. If I have to try more on, I do not need new ones."

"Don't start. You're just being difficult." She said, as she unfolded a pair of pants and held them up to his waist. "Maybe this will be the size. A couple more, just to be safe."

Hook hung his head in defeat, he had promised her in his letters that he would take her somewhere to have the time of her life to unwind, but he did not imagine her shopping for him as that which he had promised. She ushered him to the dressing room, and shoved him in there with the clothing items.

"Try them on and come out so I can see you." She demanded, "I'm going to look around for other things for you to wear."

She put down the bags she held on the bench across from the dressing room and headed for the shirts. Emma picked a few out, inspecting them and their simplicity and smiled at herself when she thought of how handsome the pirate would look in the common-wear. She would give him no choice and buy the clothing herself, and she picked a few more things out. As she browsed, Hook came out from behind the dark wooded door of the dressing room and called out for Emma. She turned only to find the pirate in jeans and his black shirt hanging loosely around him. She smiled wide, and nodded rapidly at him.

The dark wash jeans hugged his legs perfectly, not too tightly or loosely, and he looked tall and striking in them. He tilted his head, and raised his eyebrows, "This one then?"

"You don't want to try the other ones on?" She asked. A stupid question, really, she knew the answer to that. He frowned at her with a look that said, 'Are you bloody serious?' and Emma laughed. "Okay, okay, just leave them on, hurry up and change back, after this, we need to go back to the hotel and get ready."

"Get ready? What do you mean get ready? For what?" He asked, a little concerned.

"We're going to dinner! And after, I want to watch a movie, they seem like they'd be an amazing thing to see." She smiled at him. He looked at her confused and laughed.

"What is this? Some kind of sodding tranquility trip?" He laughed again, "I thought you wanted adventure!"

Emma shifted her weight on one leg, popping her hip and placing her hand there, "Being in another land is adventure enough."

Hook raised his eyebrows, surprised. "What the hell have you done with Emma?" he demanded.

She chuckled, moving closer to him and giving him the clothes she had picked out. "I've had plenty of adventures with you, pirate. I think this time I just want to spend the time away from home with you."

Hook's face stilled, seriousness glooming over his expression. "Well, that's always the case," he said, trying to arise his mocking tone, but failing. "What makes this time different?"

Emma gazed at him with a hint of sadness in her eyes. 'It's the last time.' He thought. He tore his dark, stormy eyes away from hers and entered the room behind him, closing the door, not waiting for her response.

"Oooh!" He heard her exclaim before long, "Underwear!"

Hook buried his face in his palm, and laughed sincerely, the pain from a minute ago almost forgotten.

* * *

"A shower?" he asked.

"Yes! Try it," she pleaded, "You'll love it!"

"Uh, why are you so sure?" He asked letting the shopping bags fall on a chair at the corner of his room. Emma let the door shut behind her, and walked straight to his bed, dropping some more bags on it.

"Just trust me," She said, turning around to head to her room. "Oh! I almost forgot, your outfit is in that-" she pointed to a bag on the bed, "-bag."

"I know how to dress myself, woman." He complained. She was taking this a little too far. Emma shrugged and left the room.

Hook went to the bathroom kicked his boots and socks off and pulled his shirt over his shoulders with his only hand. He then proceeded to unlace the pants that hugged his legs so tightly, and turned the nozzle in the shower. At first, the water came out cold, almost freezing, but a few seconds passed, and it warmed almost to the point of boiling, and it burnt his hand. "Bloody hell," he muttered, and adjusted the temperature according to his taste. He had to say that he was grateful for the knowledge the strange woman in his room had provided earlier that day, because otherwise he would be completely lost in the odd big city.

Hook stepped in, carefully as if not to be scorched, and placed his head in the falling water. His shoulders immediately relaxed, and he let the rest of his body fall in line with the warm stream. He let a breath out and let the pressure of the water release the knots on his back as best as it could.

After the long and calming shower, Hook reluctantly dressed himself in the clothes Emma had picked out for him, and straightened himself out. He then left his room and knocked on Emma's door, waiting patiently for a response.

She opened it slowly, and any trace of the princess from the enchanted forest was wiped away momentarily from the pirate's memory. He examined her, careful not let his incredible attraction to her show on his face. Her hair was braided to the side, falling over a simple white, v-necked t-shirt underneath a cream leather jacket with slanted zippers that closed the pockets. She also wore high-waisted jean shorts that were laced with a white braided belt and studded and ripped, which made Hook narrow his eyes in a puzzled manner. White converse were on her feet, finally making sense, since she preferred being comfortable over anything else.

"Those are short." Was all he could muster. Her long legs mesmerized him. She smiled softly.

"Can you come in here?" She asked.

"I though we were going to eat, lass. I'm starving." He confessed, but walked into the room anyway. "Where are we going anyw—."

Emma pressed her lips against his softly, holding them there for a minute. Hook closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her closer. She pulled away slightly, no more than an inch and whispered, "I don't care if we go anywhere. I just want to be with you."

She moved his hand from the small of her back, and placed it on her breast, pressing it there, urging him to take the freedom and feel her up. He needed no more insistence, but something was holding him back and he tensed. She felt him tighten up against her, and she sighed.

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned him, while he moved away from her. "Do you not feel the same way?"

Hook sighed and ran his fingers through his thick raven hair. Emma frowned.

"You're engaged, lass." He said simply. She laughed sarcastically.

"Like that's ever held you back before." She said childishly. The pirate clenched his jaw tightly. "You've been with plenty of women, plenty of them married, I assume. What's one more?"

"Emma, love, this is different." He admitted.

"How so? I'm just another. A friend, nothing more." She knew it was a lie as soon as the words left her lips. Hook knew it too. The silent comprehension from both parties lingered in the air.

"I try not to make a habit of sleeping with my crew," He tried to joke.

"Be serious," she pleaded, knowing his walls were building up right that second.

"I am," He lied with an eyebrow raised, and she scowled at him.

"Dinner it is, then," she said exasperated, and headed for the door when he caught her wrist tenderly. Emma looked at him, he'd ruined the mood.

"I'm sorry, love." He whispered.

"Are you?" She searched his eyes. "Because I'm asking you for one thing, your jokes make me think you could care less about it."

"Don't do that." He said firmly, she knew his walls were a little too high to climb. "And I can't give you what you're asking me for."

Emma raised her eyebrows in feigned surprise. "Really?"

"Emma, that's not what I mean," He said, kicking himself mentally for making it sound like sex wasn't possible with her. It was more than possible. "You know that."

"It will all be meaningless in the morning for you, what's the difference?" she sassed, and he felt pain in his chest from her sharp words. For every manly feature Killian Jones had physically, there was a tenderness in his heart, and though he looked as though nothing could pierce him and hurt him, his armor was often shattered when he was around Emma, the princess, the adventurer, the woman who made his blood boil.

"You can't possibly be serious," He said in a dark, hurt tone. Emma tilted her head and searched his eyes. She was. "You could not possibly be that bloody blind!"

"Blind?" She spat, "I see you, Killian Jones, you're hiding behind your little tough pirate pretense. You want this as much as I do, but you don't want to get involved."

"It's exactly because I KNOW I will get involved that I am avoiding it." He sneered, "_You_ decided to marry whoever this lad is _on your own_, and I'm not going to be your toy, love, not while I know you will regret this decision in the morning."

"What does it matter? You aren't supposed to care. You're just a 'bloody' pirate, stealing women, plundering treasures."

Hook let out a groan of frustration, "I will not be the cause of your regret."

Emma looked at his tempestuous blue eyes, "The only thing I regret is accepting that marriage proposal, when all I want to do is run away with you."

The silence that led after her heavy words was full of tension.

"You don't mean that." He muttered. She hesitated, but spoke with confidence once the words left her lips.

"All I think about is being away from that damned castle, sailing with you, visiting other lands. And when you're away, I worry, that he's finally caught up with you, that he has you somewhere and I won't ever receive a letter from you again." She admitted, "At the risk of sounding like that naïve girl you saved in that tavern six years ago, I want you to show me the worlds you've seen, I want you to teach me everything you know, and while you're doing all that, I want to be in your bed every night, with you." She said boldly.

The shock in Hook's eyes was visible from where Emma was standing. She had said too much, she knew it.

"But I can't have all that," she murmured sadly, "So all I'm asking for is for you to let me have a taste while we are here. To let me make those memories so that when this is all over, I don't have a lifetime of regret thinking that I never even kissed you. When this is over, you will be back on The Jolly Roger, and you'll be free. But I won't, I'll go back to castle walls, wedding plans, and royal duties."

Hook's lips were pressed into a silent line. She didn't know that he felt the same way towards her times a thousand. If only he could steal her, and take her to sea with him. Have her by his side every minute and love her every single night until she could have no more of him. He would show her every single wonder he'd ever faced and look for more with her, though none of the unimaginable treasures they could ever find would compare to her presence in his life. But he couldn't let those desires blind him. She was offering him an outlet with no consequences. Sex, fun, and affection without all the strings attached at the end.

Emma felt her heart sink in his silence, understanding it as his decision to decline her offer. She searched his eyes one last time before he rushed to her and kissed her feverishly and hard as if he had told himself 'what the hell' and went for it. His hand went to cup her ass, pressing her against him and igniting an enormous flame within her.

All of a sudden, his body was pressing hers against the wall, and his lips were on her jaw, neck and collarbone. Wet kisses trailed down to her chest, in between her breasts, and his hand was on her left one, cupping it over the shirt. A moan escaped her lips, and hook grunted as he lifted her chin with his hand to kiss her fully again. This time, Emma bit his bottom lip, dragging her tongue over it as she did so. Hook grunted again, and he pressed his growing need against her. Emma yelped, feeling his erection against her wet and hot center over their clothing.

Hook found her hands and pinned them above her head with his left arm, as he slid his right hand under her shirt, touching the sensitive skin of her tummy lazily with his fingertips. He nibbled at her neck, and dragged his teeth across her skin, and Emma couldn't help but moan again through already heavy breaths. The sound was music to the pirate's ears, and he bucked his hips against hers harder. She gasped, almost feeling as if there was not enough air in her lungs. She felt so hot, and he was everywhere, making the heat unbearable. She had to take her clothes off.

Emma freed her hands and shoved Hook back harshly, he looked at her surprised and confused, but he understood when she hurried to take her jacket off, and he did the same. She kissed him and he tugged at her shirt, pulling it up with his only hand and managing to free her of the damned thing. Hook kissed her again, and trailed kisses down to her breasts as she took off the bra that held them captive. He took one in his mouth, and he felt up the other, then sliding his hand and hook to her sides, the pirate held Emma still and he slid his mouth down her stomach until he reached the hem of the shorts. With an expert hand, he undid the button, pulled on her shorts, and soon enough, she was stepping out of them.

Hook stood once again, and twirled them around while he kissed her until the back of her knees touched the edge of the bed, and they buckled underneath her. She fell onto the covers, and his heat left her momentarily, but not for long, he kneeled by the bed and spread her legs before him. Emma breathed in harshly, knowing all well what he was planning on doing. He placed her long and slender legs on his shoulders, and he kissed the inside of her soft thighs, eliciting moans and whimpers from the princess. He would kiss up and almost get to the hem of her underwear and then switch to the other and back up.

The anticipation was killing Emma, her back arched every time he got close, and she would groan every time he moved elsewhere.

"Stop fucking around," She pleaded breathily.

"I'm enjoying it," he responded smugly.

"Hook, plea—" She supplicated and then felt his hot breath on her center and let out a whimper.

"Right here?" he said, making sure his lips brushed the thin fabric. Emma's breathing sped up, unable to form a coherent thought. His hand snaked up Emma's left thigh, and pulled the underwear off each leg until she was rid of the piece of fabric and then Hook kissed her right there, licking and sucking, and her back arched again while she involuntarily held her breath, her eyes shut and her hand flew down to entangle itself with Hooks messy hair.

"Killian..." She cried. He toyed with her a few more minutes, she cried his name several times in the process, until he suddenly pulled away and Emma looked up at him in utter panic. She calmed herself once she saw him taking of his clothes. His warmth returned to her when he placed himself on top of her, kissing her mercilessly until he found her entrance. He pulled back an inch or two and he looked her in the eyes for a second, before he thrusted right into her, a moan sounding from them both, he paused for a moment and pumped his hips again, flush into her, tip to hilt, and Emma threw her head back as she cried out. She bucked her hips and grinded against him.

She was so wet for him, and the thought crazed him, thrusting harder and faster into her, relishing the feel of being inside her. She felt him speed up, and between holding her breath and letting out moans, cries, and whimpers, Emma found her release, just as he found his. They rode it out together gasping for air until Killian collapsed on top of Emma, and she welcomed his weight on her.

"You're so bloody beautiful." He muttered, kissing her cheek. She leaned her head on his, smiling. "Damn siren."

She chuckled and kissed him softly. If this was going to be sex for them, he could forget about returning her to her parents, because she would never go back. Not without him.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! I already have the next chapter all plotted out, I just need to write it... hahaha. So we'll see how that goes. Like always, R&R!**


End file.
